


My Lover

by Star_Swirls15



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Swirls15/pseuds/Star_Swirls15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A POV STORY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jerry's POV

There he is.The man I can't live my life without.Though i want us to be together-i'm too wrapped up in my insecurities and fear that he may say no- i’m too nervous to actually go and ask him.Hell he might even not be gay so I would make an even bigger fool of myself.But today is different,I know it.We have been really close friends for a long time now so even if he says no I hope it doesn't change anything between us.I see him at his locker after class,as i walk up to him.When he turns around I can feel my face start to get hot.I stammer my words as I speak, cursing myself in my head the entire  
“H-hey Gary I w-was wondering if m-maybe you want to get s-some dinner and see a movie this afternoon...that is if y-you don’t have a-any other plans..”He looks at me with those eyes I just can’t take it.After what seemed like an eternity he finally answers. “Sure thing Jerry, that’d be great.We haven't hanged out in a while.”Gary smiles,which makes me blush.I ask him to meet me at my locker after school and he agrees.When the time comes I head to my locker and of course Gary is already there waiting.We exchange smiles as we head to my car.There is nothing said or done on the drive there.When we arrive at the place I secretly chose, Gary’s eyes seem to light up.As we walk in, he thanks me again. “N-no problem Gary, it’s what friends do.Get as much as you want it's on me.Also we need to leave for the movie in a hour.” I say, looking at the menu then my watch.


	2. Garys Pov

I can’t really tell if this is a date or not, or whether I should admit my feelings for him. When we look at the menu not knowing what to order since there was just too many items. It took me forever to decide and when I finally ordered, I saw this cute little booth nearby us where it was also next to my favorite playground as a kid. Once our food came, I sat right across from my buddy.   
He looks pretty nervous in my opinion but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable by asking. He didn’t get much and while he ate, he watched me. “I-i love it here!” I say.He looks at me and smiles.“Well glad you like it here then.” Once I was finished and ready to leave, I looked out that window one last time. I hop into his car again and drive off to the Movie Theaters. We bought our tickets to go watch Back to the Future 2. We got our popcorn, candy, slushy drinks, nachos and pizza. We sat in the front but not too near. We already started munching in the popcorn once the trailers started.Jerry yawns and attempts to do the arm-around-the-shoulder trick.I see where he’s going and I ‘sex’ it up a bit my leaning down onto his chest, snuggling with him.I can feel the heat on his body as I do so. When the movie was starting I feel a tingle on my thigh near my genitals.I look up at Jerry who sees that I saw him and then the tingle was gone.I just shrug my shoulders, thinking it was nothing.


	3. Jerry's POV

I swear if I managed to get close enough to his area, I wouldn’t be able to control my orgasm outbreak.The urge is hurting and I need this more than anything. I can feel myself getting harder as Gary keeps snuggling with me.I let out a small moan hoping he wouldn’t hear.He looks up at me and smiles. “Listen Jerry I know you like me alot.. and well i have something i have to tell you.” Gary leans up to whisper in my ear. “I like you a lot too...in fact I love you..” I feel myself blush, not knowing he felt the same way. After the movie ended, Gary asked if me wanted to go to his house for a little bit.”My parent’s aren’t home for the whole week..some business trip or something...they’re really never home..” Gary said.He leads me to the backyard, where he has this swing set. We sit down and look up at the stars twinkling across the night sky.I feel his hand slip into mine as I blush. “Listen Jerry I-I have strong feelings for you ever since we first met,but I just didn’t know how to tell you..cause I was worried...that you might reject me…” Gary sighs, and looks directly at me, brown eyes sparkling with the light of the moon.I cupped his head in my hands and pull him into a kiss, our first blissful moment that will bring us even closer together. The wind was blowing in the air and besides the passionate kiss, they felt a cool breeze in their souls.They look at each other, the only noise is their almost silent breathing. I nuzzle my nose against his and his face goes red. “S-s-so what d-d-do you want t-t-to do n-n-now..” Gary said. I smile at him sheeply.


	4. Garys Pov

I thought about us two watching our favorite film, Titanic. “Sounds great” Said Jerry. We got up and as we were walking,I slip my fingers into his hand and grip it tightly. I look at him for a bit and see him blushing hard. I giggle a little to myself and we reach the living room. We plopped down on the sofa and reached out for the remote. I let go of his hand to go get some snacks. As I toss the bag of popcorn into the microwave, i stand on my tippy-toes to look over at jerry. I see him rapidly speed texting someone. It didn’t worry me much to be honest but I just hope it’s good news or that this date is going well. When the popcorn is done, i search for some sodas in the fridge, Just orange soda is all i could find. I walk over to him and hand him a drink. He doesn’t notice me since his eyes are like glued on his damn phone so i sat right next to him. He jumped up a little and looked frightened. He quickly put his phone away and i just smile. When the movie gets to the ending, where Jack and Rose are holding onto a piece of wood and Rose it saying “ I’ll never let go” I could feel tears start to fall down my face. Jerry looks over at me and silently places his hand into mine. We look at each other, in silence.


	5. Jerry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew  
> 5 chapters in one day  
> thats alot for me  
> sorry they are short ^^

I have never really seen a teenage boy cry so much in my life. I felt bad and started to cry with him to. I lay my head on his chest and sob my eyes out. I could hear and feel his heart beat a bit quick. I look up at him and he stares down at me. His eyes full of tears and i start to notice he is leaning near to me and he kisses me softly. His lips tasted a bit salty from the tears but i didn’t mind. I go in for another one and another and more and more until i could feel his tongue swirling deep in my mouth. I feel his hands on my back as he lays me down on top of him. What I didn’t feel was the unzipping of both our jeans and him pulling down my boxers a bit. My eyes widen, a loud moan escapes my throat as we start having sex. “G-g-gary…! A-aren’t you worried about y’know protection…?!” I manage to gasp out. He just laughs. “Pfft guys can’t get pregnant..why worry?” He grabbed my sides and thrusted as another moan escaped my mouth.


End file.
